MBF-02+EW454F Strike Rouge Ootori
The MBF-02+EW454F Strike Rouge Ootori is a variant of MBF-02 Strike Rouge and was exclusively featured in the Mobile Suit Gundam SEED Destiny HD Remaster. It is primary piloted by the Princess of Orb, Cagalli Yula Athha. Technology & Combat Characteristics The Strike Rouge Ootori is the Strike Rouge equipped with the multi-purpose EW454F Ootori Striker striker pack, which Morgenroete Inc. has been developing since the first war. The Ootori Striker is based on the P202QX IWSP (Integrated Weapons Striker Pack) and is also meant to allow a MS to handle various situations without changing equipment. However, it has a simpler structure leading to better reliability and ease of maintenance. Compared to the Aile Striker, Ootori Striker's flight system is a vast improvement as it is capable of powered flight in the atmosphere. The pack is equipped with a beam launcher, railgun, large anti-ship sword, missile launcher and several wing-mounted missiles. The droptanks on the bottom wings contain a stealth support system that utilizes mirage colloid but not much detail is known. In addition, the Ootori Striker can transform into its fighter mode and function as an independent unit when it is separated from the Strike Rouge. Armaments ;*"Igelstellung" 75mm Multi-barrel CIWS :Mounted in the Strike Rouge Ootori's head are two "Igelstellung" 75mm multi-barrel CIWS guns. These light projectile weapons are used to intercept missiles, to destroy lightly armored vehicles, etc. ;*"Armor Schneider" Combat Knife :Stored in the Strike Rouge Ootori's side skirt armor is a pair of folding "Armor Schneider" combat knives. These knives do not need power from the suit, can be thrown, and their blades vibrate at high speed allowing them to pierce through most armor except PS armor. ;*57mm High-Energy Beam Rifle :The Strike Rouge Ootori's primary ranged weapon, the beam rifle can be stored on the side skirt armor. It can easily destroy most mobile suits with one shot, or heavily damage warships with several shots, but is mostly ineffective against suits with anti-beam coating. It has an additional handle that can shift to the side, and is often used for extra stability when the Strike Rouge Ootori is firing its rifle rapidly. ;*Shield :A piece of equipment that increase the Strike Rouge Ootori's defensive capability, it is mounted on the left forearm and/or handheld. The shield does not have phase shift armor, so it is not as durable as the Strike Rouge's body armor, however it also does not drain energy each time it is hit. The shield's major advantage is that it is anti-beam coated and can block or deflect beam weapon attacks, against which phase shift armor is ineffective. ;*Beam Launcher :Mounted on the lower right of the Ootori Striker, the beam launcher is the suit's most powerful ranged beam weaponry and is positioned under the right shoulder when in use. ;*Railgun :Mounted on the lower left of the Ootori Striker, the railgun fires a solid projectile that is accelerated via electromagnetic field. It is positioned under the left shoulder when in use. ;*Large Anti-Ship Sword :The Strike Rouge Ootori is equipped with a large anti-ship sword as its primary close combat weapon. It is a large physical sword that has a laser blade along the cutting edge and is stored on the right side of the Ootori Striker when not in use. ;*Missile Launcher :The missile launcher is mounted on the left side of the striker pack and can be switched with other equipment, such as machine cannon, electronic warfare system, etc. ;*Small Missile :Two sets of three small missiles are mounted on each of the bottom wings. They can be launched all at once for a missile barrage. Special Equipment & Features ;*Hardpoints for Striker Packs :The key feature of the Strike Rouge, like the Strike before it, is its ability to equip additional equipment in the form of striker packs. Each striker pack is designed to outfit the MS with the equipment needed to fulfill specific combat roles with maximum efficiency. ;*Phase Shift Armor :Like the Strike, the Strike Rouge is equipped with Phase Shift armor, although the active colours are red and pink rather than the blue, red and white of the first Strike. This is a side effect of the power extender, which also resulted in improved armor strength of the Phase Shift armor system. This system is later developed into Variable Phase Shift armor. ;*Power Extender :A device that improves a mobile suits energy storage capacity, allowing it to use its Phase Shift Armor for a longer duration than other mobile suits. ;*Natural-use OS :Developed by Kira Yamato, it allows a Natural such as Cagalli Yula Athha to use the mobile suit. ;*AI (Artificial Intelligence) Support System :A pilot-assisting AI system that helps an inexperienced pilot in controlling the MS. ;*Booster :When the suit is used by Kira, it is equipped with a large booster unit to help it leave orbit. History The Ootori Striker was developed by Morgenroete Inc. at the same time as the Strike Rouge, but was not deployed in the First Alliance-PLANT War due to difficulties in the development process. It was equipped on the Strike Rouge and first fielded in CE 73, when Cagalli Yula Athha tried to convince the Orb forces to disarm. Cagalli later sortied with the Strike Rouge Ootori during the Battle of Dardanelles and Crete in unsuccessful attempts to convince Orb forces to stand down. It sortied again at the Battle of Berlin, defending fleeing civilians from the GFAS-X1 Destroy Gundam. Cagalli then piloted the unit without the Ootori Striker one final time where she rescued her brother, Kira Yamato, after his ZGMF-X10A Freedom Gundam was destroyed. The Strike Rouge Ootori was later utilized by Kira after he learnt that the FFMH-Y101 Eternal was being chased by ZAFT forces. The Strike Rouge Ootori was modified to Kira's specifications and equipped with a booster to enable it to reach space. After arriving at the scene, Kira fought alongside Andrew Waltfeld and his newly acquired ZGMF-X88S Gaia Gundam to defend the Eternal. The Strike Rouge Ootori was able to match the newer ZAFT mobile suits and disabled a few of them, but it was quickly outmatched when Kira sacrificed the Ootori Striker by remotely guiding the striker pack to block a shot from a ZGMF-1000/A1 Gunner ZAKU Warrior meant for the Eternal. The Strike Rouge then retreated to the Eternal but not before receiving heavy damage, losing both legs and its left arm. Picture Gallery 月刊ガンダムエース8月号252.jpg|Introduction to Strike Rouge Ootori Ootori striker.jpg|The Ootori Striker Ootoriequip2.png|Strike Rouge being outfitted with Ootori Striker Pack Ootori Launching.JPG|Launching from Archangel Strike Rouge Ootori.JPG|Flying away from Archangel Strike Rouge Ootori Back.JPG|Rear view Strike Rouge and Freedom launches (Ep27).png|Alongside Freedom Gundam (Episode 27) Strike Rouge Ootori shielding.png|Protecting the citizens of Berlin from Destroy Gundam's beam (Episode 32 HD Remaster) Ootori Strike Rouge Kira Yamato Custom 001.jpg|Strike Rouge Ootori (Kira's colors) getting ready for launch. Ootori Strike Rouge Kira Yamato Custom 002.jpg Ootori Strike Rouge Kira Yamato Custom 003.jpg Ootori Strike Rouge Kira Yamato Custom 004.jpg Ootori Strike Rouge Kira Yamato Custom 005.jpg Ootori Strike Rouge Kira Yamato Custom 008.jpg Ootori Strike Rouge Kira Yamato Custom 009.jpg Ootori Strike Rouge Kira Yamato Custom 007.jpg Ootori Strike Rouge Kira Yamato Custom 010.jpg Ootori Strike Rouge Kira Yamato Custom 011.jpg Ootori Strike Rouge Kira Yamato Custom 012.jpg Ootori Strike Rouge Kira Yamato Custom 013.jpg Ootori Strike Rouge Kira Yamato Custom 014.jpg Ootori Strike Rouge Kira Yamato Custom 015.jpg Ootori Strike Rouge Kira Yamato Custom 016.jpg Ootori Strike Rouge Kira Yamato Custom 017.jpg Ootori Strike Rouge Kira Yamato Custom 018.jpg Ootori Strike Rouge Kira Yamato Custom 019.jpg Ootori Strike Rouge Kira Yamato Custom 020.jpg|Ootori Striker in its fighter mode GSD392013-12-21-00h46m12s110.png|Ootori Striker is destroyed. Strike Rouge Ootori EXVSMB.png|From Extreme Vs. Maxi Boost G Gen Crossrays RougeOotori.png|From G Generation Crossrays Gunpla MG_Strike_Rogue_Ootori.jpg|MG 1/100 MBF-02+EW454F Strike Rouge + Ootori Ver.RM (2013): box art Notes & Trivia *The Robot Damashii action figure of the Strike Rouge Ootori with the original Strike's colors is referred to as the "Kira of the Skies Ver.", a reference to the title of episode 39 of Gundam SEED Destiny, "Kira of the Skies", the episode in which this color scheme appeared in. *The Strike Rouge Ootori is a DLC unit in Gundam Extreme Vs. Full Boost and a default unit in Gundam Extreme Vs. Maxi Boost. External links